New and Entirely Unexpected
by GlitterEverything
Summary: High school AU set on Earth. More details on that inside. The story is told from both the POV of both Kirk and Spock. It is a gay love story so if that bothers you then don't read. You have been warned. Also a warning about slight abuse, if that's a trigger for you don't read this. Main pairing KirkxSpock but there are some other one sided romances going on as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is the first Star Trek story that I have ever written and I hope that I managed to get it right. The good thing is that I actually have seen both of the Reboot films and almost all The Original Series so I do know something about Star Trek and the characters. That doesn't mean that this story will be worth the time it took to write it but what the hell. This is set in the Star Trek universe but it is set in High school on Earth before any of them have even thought about enrolling in Starfleet. They are all about 16 years old give or take a few months, and are sophomores in High school. Yeah I know it's a little strange but hopefully it's not as weird as the summary. In my world Jim, Bones, Nyota, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all go to school together and are friends before they all enroll in Starfleet, Spock is forced to live on Earth for a year when his father is relocated to Earth to help with some ambassador stuff. Things happen you know the drill. Now that's out-of-the-way enjoy the slightly insane story that I have managed to write.  
~GlitterEverything**

The sunlight was piercing bright when James opened his eyes, and the banging on the stairs was getting louder with every passing second. He knew that if he wasn't up when Frank made it up the stairs there was going to be hell to pay. Frank didn't take shit from anyone, much less Jim who he seemed to hate more than looking in the fridge and being out of Romulan Ale. Forcing himself to get out of the warmth of his covers, he stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door, hoping against hope that Frank was to hung over to bother with breaking down the bathroom door. Again.

Jim waited until he heard his stepfather's footsteps pounding back down the steps before he stripped off the baggy sweatpants that he slept in and turned on the shower. Throwing the pants somewhere in the bathroom he stepped underneath the scalding spray and groaned at the feeling of the hot water on his skin. Frank had only just paid the bill a few days ago, and it was the best feeling in the world to have hot water again. As much as Jim wanted to stand under the shower and relax before the first day back to school he knew that Frank wouldn't tolerate using any more hot water then necessary. Sighing as he turned the water off after only ten minutes Jim quickly got out and dried himself before slipping the sweat pants- which had ended up dangling from the doorknob- back on.

The air in his room was cold after the steam and heat of the shower, shivering slightly and wishing for a shirt Jim walked to his closet and threw the doors open. An overly dramatic gesture that was completely wasted on the empty room. After standing there freezing his ass off for a few minutes and gazing into his closet wishing that he had better clothes to wear for the first day he decided on his usual, dark wash skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Jim could hear Frank banging around in the kitchen downstairs, presumably looking for something to drink, and knew that if he didn't hurry up he would be drug out of the room kicking and screaming. He hurried to get dressed and managed to fall into the bedside table about a billion times trying to get his pants on, after that he was ready.

Jim cautiously opened his door and peered through the small opening to see if Frank was lurking around in the hallways waiting for him to walk out the door. Not seeing anyone, Jim opened the door all the way and walked out. Hurrying down the stairs and out the door before Frank could catch him.

Once outside Jim could relax, he knew that Frank would never start something outside where anyone could walk by and see. Not that anyone would ever see them, Jim thought looking at the empty dirt road that ran in front of his driveway, there was no one around for miles.

Jim started walking, not wanting to take any chances on being late for school and having to explain to Frank in between getting punched in the face why he had detention. After about fifteen minutes of placing one foot in front of the other he made it to the crossroads. Standing in the middle was a person, and shoving all the horrible puns he could make about the legend of the crossroads out of his mind he walked closer. Jim couldn't help the smile that spread across his face for the first time that day at the sight of Bones standing there reading something on a PADD, probably some new medical report or something equally as boring.

"Bones," he called out when he was in range of his friend, "what are you doing standing around."

Jim laughed as Bones jumped slightly at the obviously unexpected sound of his voice and the PADD slipped out of the boy's hands and hit the ground stirring up the dust.

"Dammit Jim I only have one of those things you know," Bones said picking up the slightly dusty but otherwise unharmed PADD.

"I know Bones, but is it really my fault you jump every time someone says you name. C'mon we're going to get hit by a tractor standing here."

Jim started walking again pretending not to hear Bones mumbling under his breath about stupid farm boys not knowing when to shut the hell up. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a while, neither one of them wanting to ask the terribly obvious question of 'how was your summer'.

"So," Bones said just as the school was coming into view over the hill, "did you hear about the new student."

Jim who'd just been about to comment on the fact that Gailea's skirts seemed to get shorter every school year started choking on air at his friends words. New students were rare in Riverside Iowa, hell they were almost unheard of, the last one had been when Bones had arrived ten years ago after his parents died in an accident.

"What the hell Bones," Jim said when he finally stopped coughing, "you can't just spring something like that on me. What are you talking about new student?

"What the words imply Jim, someone new is in Riverside. Nyota commed me about it last night."

"Well who is it."

"Apparently it's a hobgoblin," Bones said dropping his voice to a whisper as if the town wouldn't already know by the time school let out this afternoon.

Jim rolled his eyes at his best friend, Bones had always been slightly xenophobic but he seriously had it in for the emotionless pointy eared Vulcans. Jim had never understood Bones reason for hating the race so much, and when asked Bones didn't offer any other explanation other than "they give me the creeps. No emotion and all." Jim thought this was a strange opinion to have seeing as Bones had never even met a Vulcan before, as far as he knew no one in Riverside had ever even seen one in person. Jim had always wanted to meet one just to see if they really were as cold-hearted as people, mainly humans, made them out to be.

"A Vulcan in Riverside," Jim said sounding enthusiastic about something for the first time all summer.

"Actually there's supposed to be a whole family of them, they bought the old house down by the river, the kid is in our grade."

"Bones do you know what this means?"

"That you've finally gone off the deep end," Bones offered.

"No idiot. It means that something interesting is finally happening in Riverside."

Jim basically ran the rest of the way to the school making Bones almost keel over trying to keep up with him. After what seemed like an eternity he felt the slap of cement underneath his shoes instead of dirt, and the school was only a few feet away. Slowing to a walk and shoving his to long blonde hair out of his eyes Jim tried to seem like he hadn't just ran half a mile. Bones was right behind him, breath coming in gasps and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat but otherwise he looked ok.

"Dammit Jim I'm a teenager not an Olympic gold medalist," Bones managed to get out in between gasps of breath.

Jim barely paid his sarcastic friend any mind; he was too busy looking around for an unfamiliar face among the crowd. His bright blue eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for any sign of pointed ears or slanted eyebrows among the others, he was almost ready to give up and go with Bones to find Uhura when he saw it. A large black hover car pulling up to the curb of the school, the windows tinted so dark that even when he squinted he couldn't make out any shapes hidden behind them.

Most of the other students were busy catching up with friends, talking excitedly about this or that, not paying any attention to the car. Jim however seemed frozen in place, staring at the vehicle, waiting for the door to open and show the person inside. Jim stifled a gasp as whoever it was stepped out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. He was seriously screwed. Vulcan or not this boy was gorgeous.

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Horrible? Confusing and insane? More than likely the last one. Whatever you think don't hesitate to tell me. I don't even mind getting flames as long as your honest about it.  
~GlitterEverything**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter (does embarrassing little second chapter dance). As always I hope that you guys like the chapter and big thanks to Suga Bee for their wonderful review. Hope you like the next chapter Suga Bee, and don't worry Jim does visit Spock's house although not quite for the reasons you might be expecting. So without further rambling on my part here's chapter two.  
~GlitterEverything  
**

Jim had known for a while that he was bisexual, but since his options for guys consisted of mainly drooling idiots that had sex with farm animals, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, or Chekov he'd never slept with anyone other than a girl. Now as he watched more of the Vulcan appear from the car he was overwhelmed with what most people would refer to as lust. Jim had felt lust before and it didn't even begin to compare with this feeling, this feeling of melting, your legs feeling like rubber underneath you and your heart threatening to pound out of your chest.

Slender legs clad in tight black pants, a blue t-shirt covering a lightly muscled chest, perfect pale white skin, slightly pink lips that he couldn't help wanting to feel pressed against his own, straight black hair, elegantly curved ears that ended in a point that Jim was sure could cut skin, and the darkest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Yeah he was seriously fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

"Jim what the hell are you staring at... oh wow that's not what I was expecting." Now Bones was staring along with him, and several of the other students had followed the line of their gaze and were now staring at the gorgeous Vulcan along with them.

The Vulcan shut the door of the car behind him and started walking towards the school; he seemed not to notice the stares of the humans all around him but Jim knew that you would have to be blind not to notice. Although if all of them staring made him uncomfortable he really knew how to hide it. Duh, Jim thought, he's Vulcan of course it wouldn't seem to bother him, embarrassment is an emotion and they supposedly don't have those.

"What are you guys staring at," Jim vaguely registered hearing Nyota say from somewhere behind him, "Oh wow, he's gorgeous."

Jim laughed at her tone of voice and tore his eyes away from the retreating form of the Vulcan boy, or more specifically his ass. "Hey Nyota, have a fun summer," he asked trying to tear her attention away from the boy; something about others staring at him just didn't set well with Jim.

"As fun as you can have spending it eating goats eyes in Scotland with your lightweight of a boyfriend." she replied referring to her long-term boyfriend Montgomery Scott who was probably busy blowing something up right about now.

"Sounds like fun. Where is said lightweight anyway, already trying to explode the school this early in the morning?" Jim said trying not to laugh, and looking around for Scotty's familiar face in the crowd.

Almost on cue the group heard a huge boom that sounded like it was coming from behind the school, a cloud of smoke drifted up from behind the building seconds later. Jim, Nyota, Bones, Sulu, and Chekov, who'd just walked up, shared a knowing look and burst out laughing. They didn't even bother speculating what Scotty could have done now, they were sure to find out at lunch when he showed up still covered in black singe marks. Scotty loved a good story, and would go to great lengths to tell one, even if he never really told it the way it happened.

After the laughter settled down they all started sharing stories from the summer, Nyota talked about the goat eyes and how Scotty was apparently the world's biggest lightweight although he'd never admit it. Sulu and Chekov talked about Russia, and how much fun it was to be spending time in the country together, they were so in love that it made Jim sick sometimes. Especially the horrible pet names they came up with for each other, he was convinced that it was some sort of game between them to see who could embarrass the other one more. The two newest ones were Honeydew Cupcake for Sulu and Sparkling Ciderball for Chekov, the names never made any sense but did serve as a huge source of hilarity for the others of the group. Bones talked about going to see his aunt and cousin in Georgia, and Jim told them about all the bar fights that he'd gotten in over the course of the summer. He didn't bother mentioning that his stepfather was beating him, none of his friends knew that little piece of information about Jim, and he intended to keep it that way. Frank had beaten him ever since Winona had left for Star Fleet Headquarters eleven years ago; he'd only seen his mom on holidays since. His brother Sam had gotten fed up with it two years back and split town with his girlfriend, Jim hadn't heard from him since.

Bones was just about to launch into another story about his Aunts strange southern superstitions when the bell rang. The group said their goodbyes and told each other they hoped to see them in class, Jim waved goodbye to his friends at the main entrance and went off towards the science wing of Star Fleet High.

All of his friends were in the normal sophomore chemistry classes, except Bones who had this class later in the day, so he didn't expect to see anyone familiar when he entered the Senior Advanced Science class. He almost walked straight into a wall when he saw the Vulcan from earlier sitting at one of the lab tables; a lab table with an empty seat, the others in the class seemed to be avoiding the alien. Although not all of them were human themselves, they just seemed to be avoiding him because he was Vulcan.

Jim took a deep breath and started towards the table in the back of the class, the Vulcan was immersed in some sort of text on his PADD and didn't even see Jim walk up until he heard the seat beside him scrap across the floor as it was pulled out. As Jim took his seat beside the Vulcan he saw the other boys eyes snap up from whatever he was reading and study him without looking directly at him.

"Hey," Jim said taking the silence for an ok to keep sitting here, "it's Jim by the way. James T Kirk. If you were wondering what my name was."

"I was not wondering what your given name was. I do not know you, to do so would have been illogical." the Vulcan said and Jim was momentarily stunned by his voice. Completely devoid of any type of inflection or emotion, the Vulcan's deep voice was like honey poured over ice. Cold, but pleasing to the ear none the less, and Jim found himself wanting to hear the strange alien boy talk again.

"Well now you know mine, whether you were curious about what it was or not. So it's only fair that you give me yours."

The Vulcan didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just watched Jim with those brown eyes that made Jim's legs turn to jelly under the table. Something was burning in those eyes that looked almost like humor, or teasing but it was gone before Jim could really see it, or prove to himself that he wasn't imagining the Vulcan to be less cold than he was.

"Spock," the Vulcan-Spock-said finally. Before Jim could ask Spock another question, or even get another word in, the teacher had walked through the door and dimmed the lights. Making sure that all the students recognized the beginnings of an informative video clip and knew to take notes, the teacher sat down at his desk.

A few minutes into the class the teacher, a human with a huge nose and long blonde hair, kicked his feet up on his desk and fell asleep a few minutes after that. The scratch of pens and pencils on pieces of paper that you had previously heard filling the classroom stopped and the sound of whispers replaced it.

Surprisingly the first one to stop taking notes on the video was Spock. Jim almost said something sarcastic and smart ass about the Vulcan not doing his classwork but thought better of it. Jim now understood just what it was about Vulcans that unnerved Bones so much, the coldness, the absolute inhumanity of them. It had nothing to do with slanted eyebrows or pointed ears and everything to do with them not having emotions, or at least not showing them.

Jim didn't say anything for several minutes, even though several people tried to get him involved with conversations, he just waved them off and opted for watching Spock instead. The Vulcan had pulled out the PADD he'd been reading before and Jim could see his eyes sliding across the passage faster than humanly possible, faster than any person should be able to read. I wonder what he's reading; Jim thought and unconsciously found himself leaning closer to try to get a good look at the PADD.

"Do not lean any closer to me James Kirk," the monotone voice said and Jim almost fell out of his chair at the sound of Spock's voice filling the silence they'd been sitting in the for most of the period.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what you were reading," Jim said leaning away from Spock, not because the Vulcan told him to but in the hope Spock would say something else, anything else.

"It is in Vulcan," Spock said without looking up.

"So."

"I assumed that you could not read Vulcan. Was I wrong?"

Jim didn't want to give Spock the satisfaction of being right, but he knew that he would never get anywhere with him if he lied. "No you weren't wrong. I can't read Vulcan, but you could teach me."

Jim smirked at the slight widening of Spock's eyes as his words registered in that infinitely logical brain of his. Glad to see that Spock at least had some form of emotion even if it was well hidden was a small victory in Jim's eyes, and he was determined to get another reaction, hopefully one that would be noticeable to other people who weren't right in front of the boy.

"Why do you want to learn Vulcan?"

"Something to do," Jim said simply and then before he could talk himself out of it he added, "and I want to spend time with you. You're... how would Vulcan's say it... fascinating." He knew that he was being outrageous with the teasing, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to get some sort of reaction out of Spock. Just to prove that it could be done.

Spock was spared from answering by the bell ringing loudly through the school. The others in the class hurried to say goodbye before the scraping of chairs and the rustling of papers drowned out any other conversation. Jim turned to tell Spock bye or at least say something after that embarrassing end to their conversation, but he'd already stood up and was walking calmly but quickly towards the door. Avoiding the people with a sort of precision that made Jim think he had planned an escape route that would allow him to do just that.

Sighing Jim gathered his things and stood up, hurrying out the door before the teacher, who had just woke up, would ask to see his notes. The notes that he hadn't completed because he was too busy staring at Spock and thinking of what to say to him that wouldn't make him think that Jim was a total idiot. When he made it into the crowded hall he looked for pointed ears and black hair among the rush of bodies but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, anything different or even remotely interesting.

Taking a seat in the back of his next class Jim tried not to think about Spock, but it wasn't working. The Vulcan boy had captured Jim's attention, and apparently has kept it, which wasn't an easy task, and Spock did it without even realizing it. This was going to be the longest day in the history of first days, Jim thought, unless a certain pointy eared student makes another appearance.

**AN: Well that's the second chapter. As always tell me what you think even if its flames or ranting about how much you hate it. I'm still going to post the next chapter anyway. Hopefully it will be up sometime next week, or if we don't have school tomorrow or the next day maybe it will be up sooner.  
~GlitterEverything**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 is here! Sorry about not posting sooner but our power has been out here because of mass amounts of ice hanging off of everything. At least now I know what it's like to live in the Arctic Circle. Enough of my ranting about the weather, enjoy the chapter.  
~GlitterEverything **

There weren't very many occasions when Spock could say that he was confused, in fact he could count them on one hand, but as he left the science classroom confusion was the only word that could correctly describe his thoughts. The source of his confusion, James. T. Kirk.

Spock didn't know what to make of the human, it was like someone had shoved every emotion humans could feel into one body and multiplied their effects by twenty. The boy just oozed emotion, so much so that even the carefully erected walls in Spock's mind couldn't keep Kirk's emotions from seeping into his thoughts. It was oddly fascinating, but highly illogical, no one's emotions should be able to penetrate the shields, but yet this human's emotions were still tainting his thoughts. Happiness, Curiosity, Boredom, Lust, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and all the others that Spock didn't care to list, emotions that he fought to keep out of his mind, lest they poison his thoughts, make him careless and more, he shuddered at the thought, human.

He forced himself to think about something else, locking away the strangeness of his encounter with Kirk into a corner of his mind for later analysis. He tried to think about school, about the classes that he had the rest of the day but found that he couldn't concentrate, he knew everything these humans taught in their classes anyway. He wouldn't even need to listen to pass the classes, but the thoughts kept his mind preoccupied enough to get himself focused on things besides Kirk. Even if the boy had the bluest eyes Spock had ever seen on a human.

Shaking thoughts of Kirk and his eyes out of his mind again Spock sat down in the front of the class and got out his PADD, the Vulcan textbook he'd been reading was still open and he couldn't help but remembering Kirk's request to be taught the Vulcan language. For a moment Spock entertained the idea of actually agreeing to teach Kirk his language, but that would involve spending more time that necessary with the human, a human that made his control slip, if only just a little.

The teacher appeared in the doorway, a squat woman with short brown hair streaked with grey, and her eyes immediately scanned the classroom. Stopping when they landed on Spock. If Spock had been human he would have probably rolled his eyes at the grin that spread across the teachers face as took in his obviously Vulcan appearance.

"Well class we seem to have a rather surprising addition to the class this year. Someone a little farther from home than they are probably used to." the woman said and Spock wanted to shrink down in his chair as every eye turned to stare at him.

Thankfully the woman, her name tag read Mrs. Tuorps, didn't make him stand and introduce himself like his father told him human schools liked to do. That would probably have ended in Spock getting asked question after question about Vulcan or some other subject on his species and him being forced to answer by the teacher, all the while trying to keep the mask of calm on so that no one would think twice about him being fully Vulcan.

Eventually all the students stopped staring and turned back to their work, the rest of the class passed without incident and Spock was able to spend most of it reading on his PADD while the other students struggled to take notes.

The second bell of the day rang and Spock got out of his seat along with the rest of the students. He waited and watched the patterns in which the humans moved towards the door and developed a plan to make it into the hallway again with only minimal skin to skin contact.

Spock didn't like engaging in skin to skin contact with Vulcans much less humans, at least on Vulcan you knew where you stood with the others and their thoughts were not tainted and plagued by emotion. Here, on Earth, the mere brush of a hand against another was enough to send Spock's mind reeling, trying desperately to filter out the emotions so that he could once again think clearly. It didn't help that most of the feelings that filtered into his mind from the humans were mostly disgust or blatant hatred. Very few people were actually content with his presence in the school and in the Riverside itself, most thought that he should leave, go back to Vulcan never to, as the humans put it, darken their doorways again.

The one human that he'd found that seemed genuinely happy to have him here was James T. Kirk, and Spock couldn't say that he was entirely pleased about that, but Kirk wasn't really the problem at hand. That title belonged to figuring out how he was going to get through lunch without going insane, because there was about a 1.12347 percent possibility of him getting through lunch without getting touched, or accidentally touching someone.

Weighing the consequences of skipping lunch against those of going Spock finally decided that he was better off eating lunch even though it would mean getting entirely too close to the humans. So he followed the rest of the lunch crowd toward what was probably the cafeteria.

The crowd inside the small glass walled room was much worse than Spock had anticipated, and as he tried to creep along the wall without getting to close to someone or accidentally bumping into one of the humans he couldn't help but wish he'd skipped lunch. No matter how hard he tried to avoid contact with humans he found that it was nearly impossible, and soon his mental shields were at there max, if he'd been human he would have tried to kill someone by now. As it was he was seriously debating on nerve pinching the next person who touched him.

As if the universe could read his thoughts and decided it would be fun to mess with him, before the next minute was up Spock felt someone grab his hand. He jerked his head around to face them, fully intent on nerve pinching them into next year, when his eyes met the bright unnatural blue ones of James Kirk.  
The boy was standing beside him pressed against the wall much like Spock was, although unlike him Kirk looked like he'd just chose to lounge against the wall instead of being held against his will pressed up against it. Kirk's hand was still gripping his and before Spock could protest he was being pulled roughly through the crowd, the people parting around Kirk like water.

"First lesson of human school Spock," Kirk said still smirking once they had gotten free of the crowd, "never try to go around them. Just wade right in, it's easier that way. We sit over there, feel free to grab an empty seat, I'll get you some food."

With that said Kirk let go of his hand and disappeared back into the crowd, presumably gone to get food. Spock wasn't really all that comfortable with sitting with the strange human and his friends, but it was preferable to sitting alone somewhere and making an easier target. So he headed towards the table Kirk had pointed at where there were already several people sitting around smiling and laughing at something one of the others had said.

He approached slowly, but after taking a few steps he found that sitting down at the table without being noticed was not going to happen, so he didn't bother trying to be discreet about it. He just walked over, pulled out a seat and sat down, averting his eyes from the rest of the humans and hoping that they didn't all try to get him to leave. They didn't, but conversation at the table ceased and Spock got the feeling that they were all waiting for him to say something. He wasn't planning on saying anything to these strangers, it wasn't that he was opposed to talking to humans, he really wasn't, there was just something about the way the one with the dark brown hair and eyes was glaring at him that told him that conversation on his part would not be appreciated.

Then out of nowhere, he heard something he'd thought he wouldn't hear for at least a year, the Vulcan language, spoken with undeniable skill although the accent was strange. He looked only to find himself caught in the dark gaze of a pretty dark-skinned human who was grinning, when she opened her mouth again Spock was surprised to hear that she was the one speaking Vulcan with such skill. She was human, but then again he'd underestimated humans several times today, and it was only the first day. How Spock was going to survive another two years of this living with the humans he didn't know, and no matter how much he thought about it he had yet to come up with a single logical answer to the question of survival surrounded by humans.

Hoping that speaking wouldn't be out-of-place, he replied to the dark-skinned human in Vulcan, her smile grew wider and the rest of the tables occupants looked shocked. Like they hadn't known their friend was able to speak his language, much less that he would answer her in the same started a conversation easily, she asked him how he was adapting to life on Earth and how he was dealing with all the humans, and he replied as logically as he could without sounding like he was complaining. Vulcan's didn't complain. She was about to ask him something else when Spock heard the chair beside him being pulled out and a plate was slid in front of him, the contents of the plate however weren't what he was used to. It looked like something his sehlat had thrown up, puddles of grease spotted the plate and things that had probably once been meat were sitting on top of cheese covered dough.

The girl, Uhura as she'd introduced herself as, glared at Kirk before shaking her head and apologizing for her friends apparent stupidity. He apparently didn't know that Vulcans are vegetarians.

"Spock are you going to eat your pizza or are you just going to continue speaking gibberish with Uhura." Kirk said, " cause if you're not going to eat that I will."  
Spock didn't reply he just pushed the plate over towards the human, Kirk smiled widely and grabbed the greasy thing that he'd called pizza and took a huge bite, getting sauce and cheese all over his face in the process.

"So everyone," Kirk said through a mouthful of food, "this is Spock, he's Vulcan if you hadn't already noticed the ears, and he's going to be joining us for lunch for a while."

The rest of the groups gazes went from Kirk to Spock, and a few tense seconds later all the people seated around the table relaxed. It seemed that all Spock had needed was a word from Kirk, the apparent ring leader of this group, and they weren't outright hostile anymore. Spock found out that the boy who'd been glaring at him was Leonard McCoy but everyone called him Bones, Nyota Uhura who he'd already been introduced to was the dark-skinned girl, the small boy with curly hair and a russian accent was Pavel Chekov and the Asian who had his arm slung protectively around the back of his chair was his boyfriend Hikaru Sulu. Another boy showed up halfway through the lunch period covered in black singe marks and grease, he had a thick Scottish accent and introduced himself as Scotty before launching into a story that couldn't possibly be true. Most of the things was saying were completely illogical, and when Spock had said this he was met with silence and then loud shrieking laughter like he'd told a joke, Kirk had leaned close and whispered in his ear that he would explain later and Spock had tried to control the shudder the humans close proximity sent down his spine.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and soon the bell that signaled the end of lunch was sounding, making almost everyone seated at the table jump. Spock watched as every human in the room got to their feet and started moving towards the door. He couldn't help but compare them all to a herd of cattle, all moving at once when they hear a bell and not really giving a thought as to where they were really headed or why. The group seated around the table all said hurried goodbyes, Nyota speaking once again in Vulcan, and disappeared into the crowd. If Spock had been fully human he would have sighed in dismay at the thought of braving the crowds again, just the thought of wading through the humans made him want to scream, not that he would ever do something so unVulcan. As it was he did wait a few moments longer than was necessary before getting to his feet and starting towards the doors. English was next on his schedule and he was not looking forward to spending a whole hour and thirty minutes discussing books so riddled with emotion he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Human literature left much to be desired

**AN: We have reached the end of chapter 3. Poor Spock having to deal with human lunch, oh well, Kirk to the rescue. As always tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up at the end of next week. Hopefully, or maybe a little later. I have finals coming up which always slows me down with writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry about taking forever on this! Ok time to clear some things up before jumping into this next chapter. First things first, I didn't really think it was necessary to write about a million chapters talking about all of them going to school and all the petty drama that was involved. So I've skipped ahead one month. This chapter is the end of a day a month from the events of the last three chapters. During this time Spock has become a part of the group much to Bones annoyance and Jim is finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts from straying to everyone's favorite Vulcan. Now that's cleared up you may enjoy this chapter.**

**~GlitterEverything**

Jim had just finished taking down the last of the notes from the board when the last bell of the day rang. For the first time since lunch he felt the familiar tug of a smile at his lips. The school day was finally over, there just wasn't any other feeling like the one you got when you knew that you wouldn't have to be back at that place till tomorrow, but then he remembered. Jim had managed to completely forget about what was waiting for him when he got home. The stench of beer, his stepfathers slurred drunken tirades, and probably a few good punches. Now it all came flooding back to him in startling clarity and the smile that had been slowly making itself at home on his face fell.

Sighing he got out of his seat and walked towards the door; he might as well hurry up and get home. Maybe if I get home quick enough I can beat Frank there. The idea was ridiculous of course, there was no way in hell he was ever going to beat Frank home, not when he had to walk the three and a half miles to get home. Even if he ran it would still take almost an hour. What he really needed was a car, but seeing as how he'd driven the only car that he'd had a chance of being able to drive anywhere off a cliff when he was younger that was about as likely as being offered a ride home from Spock.

Spock, Jim had managed not to think about the Vulcan most of the day and although it had been difficult he'd managed to keep his focus mainly on what was happening in class. His thoughts had only drifted to chocolate-brown eyes a few times a class period, all in all Jim was pleasantly surprised he hadn't started writing Spock's name on his notebook and putting little hearts around it. Somehow he was pretty sure that Spock would not be impressed with that. Jim had only known him for about a month but he was certain that he knew what Spock's response would be, that it was illogical to behave in such a manner.

Jim was so caught up in thoughts about the mysterious Vulcan who'd suddenly appeared in Riverside that he didn't realize Bones had called his name for a while. Actually he didn't realize it. To get his attention Bones ended up having to spin him around and scare the shit out of him. "What the hell Jim I've called your name for twenty minutes," his friend said looking exasperated, "what's the matter. Vulcan got your tongue."

If Jim had been anyone else he would have blushed and stuttered out some sort of excuse that didn't involve Spock, but since he was Jim Kirk annoying bastard extraordinaire he just had to make some sort of comment. "I wish. That would have been a much more pleasant end to my day than taking notes in Health class," he smirked and then laughed at Bones horrified expression. "Why do I even need that class anyway? I'm not going to be a doctor dammit, that's you Bones."

"You know Jim you really need to filter some of this stuff that comes out of your mouth. I don't want to know about your fantasies or that alien kink that you seem to have." Jim wasn't fazed in the least by his friend's words, he just laughed and threw his arm about Bone's shoulder as the school and the voices of the teenagers streaming out from the doors faded into nothing but background noise the farther they walked from it.

He waved goodbye to Bones as they reached the crossroads and his friend veered off to the right towards his house. When Bones had said goodbye, along with something like stay out of trouble and out of Spock's pants, Jim let the smile he'd held on his face the entire walk home fall. He knew just by looking at the sun that there was no way he was going to be beating Frank home, even if he ran now he would meet the man at the door which was infinitely worse. So he took his time, kicking the rocks that had found there unfortunate way onto the road and toeing the dirt. He watched the sunset and lost himself in thoughts of his mother and of his brother. He wondered vaguely what they were doing and if they missed him. Then he remembered that he didn't care, that it didn't matter what they were doing. They'd left him with Frank, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate them. Not really.

Jim was so lost in his thoughts of his family that he didn't realize his house was coming into view over the hill. The house was probably at one time a beautiful place, but time and neglect had sunk there claws into it dragging it down. The shutters had long since ceased to work and one of them leaned against the wall where it had fallen after the last storm. The roof was full of holes that Frank refused to fix and Jim didn't know how, the porch was in ruins, the cement cracking and falling in. Siding that had once been a cheery blue was fading into a dull grey color that Jim felt greatly reflected his mood every time he stepped foot in that house. Overall the house was a mess, and he was now convinced that no amount of work would do anything but make it worse. It should just be condemned. Even from here Jim could hear his stepfathers cursing as he inevitably tripped over something as he stumbled to the fridge for probably his fourth or fifth can of Romulan Ale. He forced down the fear and walked up the wooden stairs, careful to skip over the third one that had been patched so many times that if you even stepped on it your foot would fall through.

As soon as he stepped through the door he heard Frank, "so the bitch's boy finally makes an appearance. Do you know how lucky you are that I even put up with you Kirk." the man almost spat his name like it was some nasty curse, "I should just kill you. Get your useless ass out of my life. Just one less mouth to feed, since your obviously too much of a dumbass to run like your brother did." Frank drew his fist back and brought it forward with enough force to knock Jim off of his feet and send him sprawling across the floor.

He knew that he could have fought back. Hell he might even win a couple of these fights, but Frank would inevitably get one up on him and it would be ten times worse when he did. So he just lay there and took the beating. Eventually he stopped feeling the pain, it became more of a dull throbbing all over his body, and his mind barely even registered it. He saw the fist as it came down again and again but it didn't really matter he was lost in his thoughts. Passing in and out of consciousness. He remained awake long enough to feel a kick to his side that probably cracked a couple of ribs but after that everything faded away again. He didn't come to until a few hours later when Frank had already passed out.

When finally managed to pick himself painfully off the ground he assessed the damage. He knew for sure that he had at least one cracked rib, maybe two. He was bruised everywhere that people couldn't see. His legs were covered in the dark blue and black splotches of new bruises and the fading yellow of old ones. His whole body felt tight, it hurt when he took a breath but it wasn't anything serious, it was just the bruises. Random bruises marked him in other places but those were the less serious areas. His ribs on the other hand would have to be handled.

Jim limped his way to his room and into the adjoining bathroom where he kept a medical kit that he'd bought from Bones a few years back. Making up some excuse that he was sure his friend didn't buy, although Bones knew better than to ask about it. If Jim wanted to talk to someone about it he would, if not Leonard had no reason to pry into his friends private life. This was one of the reasons that the two boys got along so well. Jim took the bandages out of the box and wrapped them tightly around his ribs, careful not to cause more damage. It hurt like hell but it wasn't any worse than the beating had been. This at least he could control with pain killers, it would fade in a few weeks if Frank didn't rebreak them.

When he was satisfied that he wouldn't die in his sleep Jim stripped off his now sweaty and slightly bloody clothes before sliding carefully underneath the covers. He tried not to aggravate the ribs but any sort of movement pulled at them causing him to wince and swear under his breath as he tried to get comfortable. If this hurts this bad how am I going to survive Physical Training tomorrow.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter after such a long wait for an update but I've been dealing with finals and my mom's in the hospital. It's just really hectic in my life right now and not the best time for finding time to write fanfiction. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later this week but don't hold me to that. As always tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**P.S Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :)**

**~GlitterEverything**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys guess what! Yep, it's time for another new chapter! It's not really any longer than the other one but I figured I might as well go ahead and write the thing seeing as how I'm out of school for another snow day. I'm seriously getting sick of all these snow days! Anyway enough with my rambling... again. On to the story! Enjoy :)  
~GlitterEverything **

Spock was still thinking about Kirk when he arrived at his home where even after a month the boxes of his and his parent's possessions were still sitting on the porch of the farmhouse. It was nice he assumed for a typical earth type dwelling, three stories high and well maintained. There didn't seem to be any real problem with it. The one thing he did like was the large lake that was a few hundred feet away from the house; although he couldn't swim he just liked sitting on the banks and watching it. It calmed him, helped him meditate and generally made it easier for him to clear his mind of the emotions that had been transferred into it throughout his day among the humans. Already he was becoming sick of them, not because he felt they were below him but because of the emotional transference that came with touching bare skin.

Spock's mother was standing in the doorway watching her son. She was worried about him, how he would like life here so far away from the completely logical civilization that he no doubt preferred. Her son already looked far more tired than he had after a day at the Learning Centers of Vulcan. When she realized that Spock was watching her, concern clear in his brown eyes, she schooled her expression into a happy one and called out for her son to hurry up.

If Spock had been human he probably would have rolled his eyes at his mother's actions. He was no longer three; he knew that it was past time for dinner and that Sarek would no doubt be waiting. He just needed a minute to make himself into the perfect completely Vulcan son that Sarek expected him to be.

He took a steadying breath and walked up the stairs and into the house. He picked up the smell of something cooking, something strange but wonderful smelling at the same time. It was something that his mother had made and although it was delicious he had the suspicion that it was Earth food. The look on Sarek's face was almost enough to entirely confirm these suspicions.

The dinner was awkward to say the least. Even Sarek who would have never admitted to feeling something so close to emotion as awkwardness could tell that it was in fact incredibly awkward. Amanda tried to keep conversation going but eventually she to fell silent, giving into the fact that nothing she did was going to get Spock out of his thoughts, whatever they may be about.

Spock was indeed lost in his thoughts, although they were not as logical and precise as what they normally were they were undoubtedly his thoughts. He was thinking about Jim, more like wondering actually, what the boy was doing now and how he was spending his night. Was he thinking about me? The question was ridiculous and completely illogical in its origins. He shouldn't care about whether James Kirk was thinking about him, and he definintely shouldn't wish that he was.

He tried to ignore the thoughts, locking them away in a room in his mind labeled Jim Kirk but they would not cease. Eventually he excused himself on the grounds that he needed to meditate. This was not a lie, Spock did in fact need to meditate, but that was not the sole purpose of excusing himself. He was hoping that Sarek hadn't thought about why his son was so preoccupied with his thoughts, but knowing his father Spock was sure that in true Vulcan fashion the man already had several hypothesis as to why.

Spock walked calmly to his rooms and shut the door behind him, allowing himself a sigh of relief at getting away from his father and the awkwardness that seemed to occur when the two were in the same room for more than a few minutes. When he deemed himself calm enough Spock walked over to where his meditation rug sat, already spread out on the floor. He assumed the usual position, sitting with his legs bent underneath him and his hands resting loose in his lap. His back was ramrod straight, something that most humans would have found uncomfortable, although Spock had always preferred it to slouching. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind.

Soon enough he was lost in the meditation, lost in the contours of his mind as he sorted everything into neat little files. Filtering out the stuff that he didn't need, and saving important information for later. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed but he knew that he had been in the meditation for hours judging by the internal clock that he had always possessed. It would soon be time for him to get ready. Spock reluctantly pulled himself out of the meditation, opening his eyes and expecting to see bright sunlight streaming in through the window. There was light outside but it wasn't bright and it certainly wasn't sunny. It was raining, the drops of water streaming down the pane of glass in swirling patterns that his eyes struggled to follow. In spite of himself he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips threatening to show the human emotions that always swirled around in his mind, not completely shoved down.

The sound of a door opening made him hurriedly erase all evidence of the smile. In the window he could see his mother's reflection staring worriedly at him. He hated that he worried her so, but how could he not when he was so conflicted about everything. Should he be Vulcan or human or a bit of both, should he try so hard to please his father or try to become his own person like his mother had always encouraged him to do. There was two paths laid out in front of him and Spock could only stare in confusion at them both, not able to really come to terms with what he truly wanted to do.

His mother appeared like she wanted to say something, but after a few minutes of just watching him, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement that didn't come she left him without saying a word.

When Spock finally heard the front door close and the car start he found it safe enough to venture down from his room. The house was empty, like Spock had hoped it would be his mother's purse and keys gone from the table by the door and the driveway blessedly empty. He was alone, finally. It was still a few minutes before he would have to start walking to make it to the school on time.

A quick glance out the window told Spock all he needed to know about the weather, it wasn't looking like it was going to let up any time soon. Biting back another sigh he walked out the door and into the downpour. The first drops of rain were cold on his skin, making him shiver slightly although he wasn't cold. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen a rain like this, it had been years probably. Rain on Vulcan was uncommon, and the rain that did fall was short-lived drying up almost immediately.

The longer he walked the more he was starting to wish that he had ridden to school in the car, his father had even offered the ride, but Spock had refused claiming to prefer to walk like the other kids did. It was only logical to attempt and blend in, he had debated and his ever logical father had no choice but to accept his logic as valid. Now however as he was soaked to the bone by the never-ceasing rain he was forced to reconsider that argument.

Two voices brought his attention back to the real world, out of his thoughts of family and rain. He peered ahead through the downpour trying to determine the two human's identity. In the end it was their voices that served as means to identify them, not their physical appearance. "Bones I'm telling you, Scotty has something planned for today. I mean did you hear him last night at the Shipyard, he was defiantly plotting something." The voice was unmistakably James Kirk, and Spock assumed that the other male was Leonard McCoy, or Bones as Kirk seemed to refer to him by.

Spock briefly entertained the idea of making his presence known but decided in the end against it. How would that be logical, seeing as how Leonard McCoy obviously detested him and his presence at the school? So Spock was content to follow them, trying to ignore the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when Leonard would get to close to Kirk. He had no name for such a feeling, but he knew that he didn't like it. It made his control feel shaky, like he was one step closer to being human than he already was. Sarek would have been disappointed in him or the Vulcan equivalent of disappointment if he realized that his only son was not the model of Vulcan control.

AN: So yeah. Sarek is pretty much an ass. Anyway that's beside the point tell me what you thought my lovely readers. I know this was not really longer than the last one, sorry. Not really. Hopefully the next chapter will be up this time next week. Until next time.

~GlitterEverything


End file.
